la morsure de la nuit
by sachiko02
Summary: Lance est un vampire qui ne voulait pas l'être, mais une rencontre va chambouler sa petite vie tranquille.


Lance regarda à nouveau l'heure, il allait enfin pouvoir sortir, cela l'énervait profondément d'attendre la tombée de la nuit pour sortir, mais c'était comme ça depuis un siècle déjà. Un siècle qu'on l'avait transformé en cette horrible chose. On l'enfermait la journée de peur qu'il se sauve.

Lance est un jeune homme de cent dix-neuf ans, il est grand, blond aux yeux bleus et l'un des plus fort de sa génération. Ce qui exaspérait les autres vampires de son clan, c'est qu'il refusait de transformer les humains, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.

Il soupira et se prépara pour sortir

- maître Lance voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ?

- non Haruse ce ne sera pas la peine

- pourtant vous savez que je suis votre garde du corps

- oui je le sais, cela fait déjà cinquante ans que tu es à mon service, comment pourrais-je l'oublier?

Lance regarda Haruse, c'était un jeune homme de soixante-neuf ans, il est brun aux yeu bleus et sa particularité et de coller aux basques de Lance, ce qui avait le don d'énervait celui-ci

- alors aujourd'hui on va où maître Lance?

- arrête de m'appeler maître et tu ne viens pas avec moi! S'énerva Lance

- vous le savez aussi bien que moi, c'est un ordre du roi, je ne dois pas vous laisser seul une seule minute

- pour quelle raison?

- pour votre protection maître

Lance attrapa Haruse par le col et lui montra les crocs

- je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça!

- mais maitre…

Haruse n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lance enfonça ses dents acérées dans son cou. Lance entendit Haruse gémir, il savait que celui-ci aimait àa, même si lui ça le répugné, il préférait ça que de mordre des humains

- eh bien eh bien, encore entrain de boire le sang d'Haruse Lance?

- de quoi je me même Ayanami?

- de mauvaise humeur à ce que je vois

Cet homme là, Lance le détestait, c'était lui qu'il l'avait transformé en monstre, à cause de lui qui ne buvait plus que du sang, encore à cause de lui qui ne voyait plus la lumière du jour. Alors oui, il le détestait et il le montrait.

- serais-tu jaloux Ayanami?

- je n'ai jamais demandé au chien chien de répondre

- laisse Haruse tranquille et maintenant laisse moi tranquille, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus te voir

- comme tu veux, mais si tu en as assez du sang fade de ton chien de garde, tu sais où en trouver

Sur ces belles paroles, il laissa seuls Haruse et Lance

- vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il dit n'importe quoi

- tu le sais toi aussi qu'il a raison, ton sang ne me rassasie pas et bientôt j'en aurais besoin d'un autre

- ne dites pas de bêtises maître Lance

Lance se retourna avec un regard furieux, il commençait à en avoir assez qu'Haruse lui donne des maître par ci et des maîtres par là

- je commence à en avoir assez, je m'en vais faire un tour, sans toi

Il planta là Haruse. Lorsqu'il sortit du château qu'ils leur servaient d'appartements pour chacun d'entre eux, il put enfin respirer l'air pur et non rester confiné comme il l'avait été toute la journée.

Il s'approcha du parc, il savait qu'il ne rencontrerait plus personne à cette heure-ci. Mais lorsqu'il arriva près de la fontaine, il vit une personne assise sur un banc. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, il avait l'air songeur. Sans s'en apercevoir Lance s'en approcha et une merveilleuse odeur atteignit ses narines. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle chose, surtout chez un humain.

- vous avez l'intention de rester longtemps planté derrière moi?

Lance sursauta et regarda le jeune homme qui avait le regard fixé sur lui, il remarqua qu'il avait les yeux verts

- euh non je ne faisais que passer

- vous pouvez rester si vous voulez

- non merci

- Je vous fais peur à ce point? Rigola le jeune homme

- c'est plutôt toi qui devrais avoir peur de moi

- je peux vous dire, qu'en vous regardant que je sais que vous ne me ferez aucun mal

Lance regarda ce jeune garçon bizarrement

- Que fait un jeune homme aussi jeune dehors à cette heure aussi tardive?

- il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, je ne suis pas si jeune que j'en ai l'air

- et tu t'appelles comment?

- Teito et vous?

- Lance

- c'est un drôle de prénom que vous avez là

- je sais et que fais-tu ici seul?

- je me ballade tout simplement

Lance observa à nouveau cet étrange garçon et son odeur l'envahit à nouveau, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de celui-ci. Il se retourna

- vous partez déjà?

- oui je ne pense pas que ça me servirait à grand-chose de rester en ta présence

- en êtes-vous certains?

- oui certains

- je vous attendrais ici, demain à la même heure, en espérant vous voir

- n'espère pas de trop

Lance le laissa seul, il ne savait pas ce que ce garçon avait de plus, mais il fallait absolument qu'il ne le revoit pas. Il rentra au château et décida de n'en parler à personne, mais dès qu'il posa son pied dans le hall, on l'interpella

- tu es enfin rentré Lance ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, que tu ne peux pas sortir sans moi

- jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ne suis pas un gamin Haruse

- je sais mais…

Haruse fronça les sourcils

- tu étais avec un humain?

- Non, fut la seule réponse de Lance

- pourtant c'est une odeur très puissante, si Ayanami le sens, cet humain aura des problèmes

- Pour quelle raison?

- pour je ne sais quelle raison, dès qu'il s'agit de toi, Ayanami se met dans une rage folle, si on parle d'humain et de toi dans la même phrase c'est pire

- je ne vois pas pourquoi, tout le monde le sait je ne mordrais aucun humain

- pourtant cette odeur…

- je l'ai juste croisé, sans plus

- si tu le dis et tu n'as rien ressentit en sa présence?

- pourquoi aurais-je ressentit quelque chose en sa présence? S'énerva Lance

- tu sais c'est normal de ressentir des envies de sang en présence d'humains, expliqua Haruse

- je préfère encore quand tu joues à l'imbécile, marmonna Lance

- que dis-tu?

- rien, laisse-moi tranquille maintenant

- comme tu veux, mais si tu as une envie de sang brutale, tu sais où me trouver

Il le laissa seul, Lance se dirigea vers sa chambre, une fois rentré il soupira, cela l'étonné toujours qu'Haruse soit aussi perspicace. Il est vrai qu'en présence d'humains il n'avait jamais rien ressentit, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui et pourquoi ce garçon spécialement? Il fit les cent pas dans sa chambre, il se demandait s'il allait vraiment faire le bon choix et surtout s'il n'allait pas faire l'irréparable.

Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, beaucoup de bruit, c'est pour cela qu'il fronça des sourcils, il sortit de sa chambre et interpela l'un des gardes qui couraient dans tout les sens

- que se passe t-il?

- ah M. Lance, en faite le roi nous a ordonné de rechercher le prince

- le prince? Demanda Lance

- oui le fils adoptif du roi, il s'est enfui depuis une heure et personne ne sait où il est allé

- il a peut être raison de s'enfuir

- je n'en sais rien, en tout cas nous on a des ordres à suivre, si vous voulez bien m'excuser

- bien sûr, désolé de vous avoir dérangé

Il est vrai que ce cher prince était vraiment capricieux, mais de là à se sauver au nez et à la barbe de son père, il fallait le faire. Il était hors de question qu'il se mette à le rechercher. Si cela l'amené dans la chambre d'Haruse c'était uniquement pour savoir ce qu'avait encore inventé leur cher prince. Haruse s'étonna de le trouver sur le pas de sa porte et le fit entrée

- comment cela se fait-il que tu viennes me voir? Demanda Haruse

- juste pour savoir pour quelle raison le prince a prit la poudre d'escampette

- pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à notre prince? Toi qui n'a rien à faire de notre monde!

- pas la peine de t'énerver, je voulais juste que tu me répondes, si je t'ennui je m'en vais

- non reste

Haruse avait attrapé la manche de Lance, celui-ci regarda la main d'Haruse posait sur lui et les yeux tristes de celui-ci

- que se passe t-il Haruse?

- rien, j'ai seulement peur de te perdre et je n'ai pas envie que cela arrive

- je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais me perdre, tu es le seul qui me supporte

- cela ne suffira pas malheureusement, souffla Haruse

- qu'est ce que tu as dit?

- je disais qu'heureusement que je suis là pour te supporter

- Si tu le dis, allez je te laisse

- d'accord à demain soir Lance

- à demain Haruse

Lance laissa seul Haruse qui versa quelques larmes après le départ de son ami. Lance se dirigea vers ses appartements lorsqu'on l'interpela

- encore chez Haruse mon cher Lance?

- que me veux-tu Ayanami?

- rien rien, j'étais juste à la recherche de notre prince et je te trouve sur ma route c'est tout

Lance regarda Ayanami du coin de l'œil, pourquoi lui, un des vampires des plus hauts gradés cherche le prince?

- puis-je savoir pourquoi tu le cherches?

- tiens tiens, tu joues au petit curieux maintenant?

- laisse tomber

Lance fit demi-tour mais Ayanami l'appela

- c'est un ordre du roi, il nous oblige à le retrouver

- pourquoi me dis-tu ça?

- car si tu le trouves préviens-moi

- pourquoi autant de monde pour un gamin capricieux?

- pourquoi demandes-tu? Tout simplement car le roi à peur de la prophétie concernant son fils

- quelle prophétie?

- mon petit Lance tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais tout te dire n'est ce pas?

Lance commençait à s'énerver, il est vrai qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à ce qui se passé autour de lui mais de là à l'évincer

- si tu n'as plus rien à me dire je me retire

Sans laisser le temps à Ayanami de dire autre chose, il fit demi-tour le laissant seul. Au lieu de se diriger dans ses appartements, il décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque des vampires, cette histoire de prophétie l'avait intrigué. Arrivé à l'entrée de celle-ci il vit que Castor était ici comme s'il l'attendait.

- bonsoir Lance, alors on vient faire un tour à la bibliothèque?

- oui cela ne vous dérange pas j'espère

- pourquoi? cela devrait me déranger?

- non pas le moins du monde

Lance voulut se diriger à l'intérieur mais Castor l'arrêta

- si tu cherches des informations sur la prophétie tu n'en trouveras pas ici, expliqua calmement Castor

- mais comment savez-vous que …

- eh bien c'est simple, je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre tu t'intéresserais à ce que nous représentons, je me trompe?

- non, mais alors où puis-je trouver ce genre d'informations?

- Si tu veux vraiment connaître ce genre d'informations, il te suffit de me le demander gentiment

- car vous êtes au courant?

- à part toi je pense que tout le mondes est au courant

- même Haruse? Demanda sceptique Lance

- oui même Haruse, pourquoi cela t'étonne t-il?

- il ne m'en a jamais rien dit

- le lui as-tu déjà demandé?

- non

- donc il en a déduit que cela ne t'intéressai pas plus que ça, je me trompe?

- non c'est vrai

- alors pourquoi cet intérêt soudain? Demanda Castor

- vous ne savez donc pas tout

- comment pourrais-je le savoir?

Mais le drôle de sourire que vit Lance sur les lèvres de Castor avait l'air de contredire ses paroles.

- donc s'il vous plaît serait-il possible d'avoir des informations sur la fameuse prophétie concernant le prince?

- viens me voir demain soir dans mes appartements, je t'expliquerais tout

- mais je …

- viens à l'heure que tu veux, même après ton rendez-vous cela ne me dérange pas

- mais je n'ai…

- tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser ce jeune homme seul le soir si prés d'ici? N'est ce pas Lance?

- Mais comment savez-vous ça?

Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête il vit que Castor n'était plus là. Tout le monde savait que Castor était intelligent mais de là à deviner les faits et gestes de n'importe qui cela en devenait effrayant. Lance retourna cette fois-ci dans ses appartements en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire demain soir. Allait-il réellement voir Teito ou le laisserait-il seul comme une proie facile à des prédateurs tel qu'Ayanami?

Castor l'avait vraiment chamboulé avec ses histoires de pauvre garçon, s'il ne voulait pas être en danger il n'avait qu'à pas sortir la nuit. Mais il est vrai que tous les humains ne connaissaient pas l'existence des vampires mais ce n'était pas une raison de sortir aussi tard le soir. Il décida d'aller le voir mais uniquement pour le remettre à sa place et non parce qu'il se sentait agréablement bien avec lui.

Il s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit pas d'un sommeil sans rêve comme à son habitude, mais en rêvant de Teito et de ses grands yeux verts. Le lendemain soir lorsque Lance se réveilla il était de bonne humeur, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des années. Il se demandait si c'était à cause de Teito ou tout simplement le fait qu'il commençait à se sentir mieux. Il se prépara donc et lorsqu'il voulut sortir Haruse lui bloquait le passage

- tu sors encore se soir?

- oui et alors?

- le château est en alerte et tu sors? Demanda incrédule Haruse

- écoute Haruse, je ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive, d'un tu étais le premier à me forcer à sortir un peu et maintenant tu voudrais que je reste?

- oui

- pour quelle raison?

- car je sais que tu sors pour retrouver cet humain! S'énerva Haruse

- comment es-tu au courant de ça?

- Sans le vouloir hier soir je vous ai entendu parler Castor et toi

- tu n'avais pas le droit !

- Je sais et je m'en excuse mais ressens-tu vraiment le besoin d'aller voir ce jeune garçon?

- oui mais je n'en connais pas la raison c'est pour cela que je vais le voir, répondit Lance

- moi je sais pourquoi

- ah oui et pourrais-je savoir la raison de tout cela alors?

- tu as soif de son sang, tu as envie de le mordre, je ne tu suffis donc plus! S'énerva Haruse

- de quoi parles-tu? Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas se genre d'envie

- alors mord moi!

- quoi? Tu deviens cinglé Haruse

- d'habitude ça ne te dérange pas de me mordre et d'épancher ta soif de sang comme ça non?

- laisse-moi passer Haruse

- pourquoi? Qu'à t-il de plus que moi?

- laisse-moi passer s'il te plaît Haruse

- vas-tu revenir vers moi après?

- que racontes-tu encore?

- vas-tu oui ou non revenir vers moi?

- comment ça vers toi?

- je t'aime Lance et depuis longtemps

Lance écarquilla les yeux, depuis combien de temps Haruse éprouvait-il ce genre de sentiments envers lui?

- je ne sais pas quoi te dire Haruse, mais je sais une chose, c'est que tu es mon ami et que tu le resteras

- mais tu vas quand même aller le voir

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation, Lance ne savait pas pourquoi mais il devait aller voir Teito, c'était plus fort que lui

- je suis désolé Haruse mais je dois y aller

Il laissa Haruse seul et sortit du château et se dirigea directement vers le parc où il avait croisé pour la première fois Teito

- vous êtes quand même venu?

- pourquoi? Tu en doutais?

- un peu mais je suis content que vous soyez ici

Teito lui donna l'un des ses plus beaux sourires

- pourquoi tenais-tu tellement à me voir?

- je ne sais pas vous êtes différent des autres

Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point, soupira Lance

- malheureusement pour moi si

- comment ça? Demanda perplexe Lance

- vous êtes un vampire n'est ce pas? Mais vous n'aimez pas ça

- comment le sais-tu?

- car j'ai entendu parler de toi Lance

- pourquoi me tutoies-tu d'un seul coup?

- Peut être parce que je suis plus vieux que toi

- tu es un humain, c'est impossible!

- c'est là que tu te trompes

Teito se leva et s'avança vers Lance un sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha de lui et lui parla à l'oreille

- donc c'est vrai tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi?

- comment ça? Demanda Lance

Teito s'approcha de plus en plus et Lance sentit sa forte odeur d'humain

- je sens bon n'est ce pas?

Mais à quoi jouait ce gamin? Il savait plus de choses qu'il le devrait et il n'avait pas la moindre peur de lui un vampire?

- à quoi joues-tu?

- je dis simplement la vérité, je peux sentir ton envie

- sentir? Ne dit pas n'importe quoi! S'énerva Lance

- le seul problème c'est que mon cher père m'a interdit à toutes personnes de me mordre et vice versa

- vice versa?

- tu as beau être mignon, tu es long à la détente Lance

- ne joue pas avec mes nerfs et dit moi plutôt à quoi tu joues, car être un vampire n'est pas un jeu

- je ne joue pas c'est ça le problème

- tu sens l'humain à plein nez ça ne trompe pas

- je sais mais il est vraiment étrange que tu n'es jamais entendu parler de moi, c'est ça qui m'intéresse en toi

- qui es-tu vraiment?

- ton prince tout simplement

- mon prince? Ne me dit pas que la personne que tout le monde cherche au château est un simple humain!

- doucement, je suis à moitié vampire, ma mère était humaine et mon père vampire

- tu es vraiment un vampire?

Teito se recula et montra ses crocs. Lance n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce jeune homme était vraiment comme lui. Et par-dessus tout c'était le prince que tout le monde cherchaient, il était vraiment dans de beaux draps.

- tu vas venir avec moi, je te raccompagne auprès de ton père

- comme tu veux mais à une condition

- je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de pouvoir exiger quoi que se soit, s'exaspéra Lance

- sauf si je bois de ton sang et que mon père s'en aperçoive et à ton avis que se passera t-il?

- je ne t'ai jamais laissé…

Mais lance n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit car Teito avait déjà planté ses petits crocs dans son cou et il suçait son sang avec de petits gémissements. Lance aurait dû le repousser mais il n'y arrivait pas, il avait toujours détesté qu'on lui fasse ce genre de chose mais là il éprouva beaucoup de plaisir. Mais il reprit vite le dessus sur lui-même et repoussa le jeune garçon, il vit que celui-ci avait un filé de sang au bord des lèvres.

- pourquoi as-tu fait ça! S'exclama Lance

- comme ça tu vas devoir accepter ma requête

- tu n'es qu'un sale gamin

- je sais, mais en faite c'était délicieux, je ne vois pas pourquoi on m'a empêché d'en boire, dit tout simplement Teito

- ne me dit pas que je suis le premier vampire à qui tu bois du sang?

- bien sûr que si, mon père m'a toujours interdit de le faire

- je suis dans la merde! S'exclama Lance

Il regarda le jeune idiot en face de lui, il n'avait pas remarqué avant mais la couleur de ses yeux n'étaient plus la même, ils étaient passé de vert à rouge

- qu'arrive t-il à tes yeux?

- mes yeux? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont?

- ils sont rouge

- ah

- c'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire?

- oui et alors? De toute façon ils vont redevenir normal dans quelques minutes

- cela t'ai t-il déjà arrivé?

- une seule fois mais dans d'autres circonstances

- lesquels?

- tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais tout te dire sur moi dès le deuxième rendez-vous?

- rendez-vous? Ne raconte donc pas n'importe quoi

- tu veux que je rentre au château n'est ce pas?

- je ne vois pas le rapport, commença à s'énerver Lance

- je veux que tu sois mon nouveau garde du corps

- quoi!

- ne me fait pas répéter

Lance n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ce sale môme voulait qui LUI soit son garde su corps? Il ne comprenant vraiment pas pourquoi

- pourquoi moi?

- peut être parce que tu n'aimes pas notre race

- ne joue pas avec moi

- mais je suis sérieux, alors tu es d'accord?

- non

- donc je ne rentre pas

- tu vois je n'en n'ai rien à faire

- sauf si mon père apprend pour ça

Teito montra les deux petits trous apparents sur le cou de Lance

- tu n'oserais pas!

- là c'est mal me connaître

Lance voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais pourquoi c'était-il fourré la dedans et surtout pourquoi se sentait-il autant attiré par lui?

- c'est d'accord, soupira Lance

- merci, murmura Teito

- mais on y va maintenant!

Sans attendre Lance partit en direction du château suivi de prêt par Teito. Arrivé à destination il vit que les gardes à l'entrée froncèrent les sourcils en voyant Teito mais ne dirent rien. Ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements du roi lorsqu'Haruse apparut devant eux

- tu es enfin de retour Lance? Mais où étais tu?

- je suis un grand garçon Haruse

- je sais mais tu ne devineras jamais

- ne joue pas à la midinette et va droit au but

- il paraît que le prince a été aperçu hier soir au parc avec un homme

- les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois, répondit Teito à la place de Lance

Haruse qui n'avait pas remarqué le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et écarquilla les yeux

- ne me dit pas que tu es celui que je crois?

- écoute Haruse ce n'est pas ce que tu penses

- ne t'inquiète pas Lance je te comprends parfaitement mais ramener un humain ici ce n'est pas une bonne idée, expliqua Haruse

- un humain? S'étonna Lance

- il sent à plein l'humais et à mon avis jusqu'au bout du couloir

- les apparences sont parfois trompeuse, soupira Lance

Haruse fronça les sourcils car l'odeur d'humain venait de disparaître, il se retourna vers le jeune homme et celui-ci était différent d'une certaine façon, déjà à cause de la couleur des ses yeux. Haruse attrapa le bras de Lance pour avoir des explications mais à peine sa main posait sur Lance il fut plaqué sur le mur avec un bras coincé sous son cou

- ne le touche pas !

- Teito arrête ! Lâche-le ! S'énerva Lance

Teito le lâcha et ses yeux redevinrent vert et il eu un sourire d'excuse envers Haruse

- je suis désolé

- Lance je suis peut être sourd mais ne viens tu pas de l'appeler Teito?

- si pourquoi? Demanda Lance

- donc ce jeune homme serait le prince? Demanda Haruse sans le croire

- exact, fut la seule réponse de Lance

- donc l'homme avec qui on a vu le prince hier soir c'était toi?

- encore exact

- c'est à cause de lui que tu es partit tout à l'heure?

Lance ne répondit pas, il préférait ne pas faire encore plus souffrir son ami

- on y va Teito

Ils laissèrent Haruse incrédule derrière eux. Ils arrivèrent enfin aux appartements du roi, Lance frappa à la porte et un jeune homme blond vint ouvrir

- que voulez-vous? Le roi n'est pas d'humeur il veut recevoir personne

- Hakuren laisse nous passer, demanda Teito

- Prince ! Mais que faites vous en présence de cette énergumène?

- attention à tes paroles Hakuren, commença à s'énerver Teito

Ses yeux redevinrent une fois encore rouges, Lance fronça des sourcils tandis qu'Hakuren écarquille les siens

- oh mon dieu ! Je vais tout de suite prévenir votre père

Il laissa Lance et Teito seuls et Lance se tourna vers le jeune homme

- je croyais que ça ne t'arrivait jamais aussi souvent le changement de couleurs pour tes yeux?

- c'est mon côté vampire qui ressort, soit parce que je suis énervé soit excité

- donc lorsque tu m'as mordu tu étais excité? Demanda incrédule Lance

- exact

- tu sais dans quelle position tu me mets? S'énerva Lance

Teito eu un sourire mais Lance n'eu pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit car le roi venait de sortir de ses appartements. C'était un bel homme, grand, blond avec des yeux marron. Le roi Konatsu était vraiment magnifique. A peine sortit il prit Teito dans ses bras

- tu m'as fait une de ses peurs, pourquoi es-tu partit?

- je ne me suis pas enfui et je suis désolé

Le roi se tourna vers Lance

- merci de me l'avoir ramené Lance

- de rien votre majesté

Lance voulu partir mais Teito l'attrapa par le bras et Lance soupira

- que me veux-tu encore?

- tu m'avais promis quelque chose non?

Lance soupira encore une fois et retourna en face du roi, celui-ci se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre ses deux là.

- père j'aurais une faveur à vous demander

- je ne pense pas que tu sois en situation de demander quoi que se soit Teito

- s'il vous plaît ?

- bon que me veux-tu alors?

- eh bien comme Lance et celui qui m'a trouvé, je veux faire de lui mon nouveau garde du corps

- et vous êtes d'accord avec ça Lance? Demanda le roi

- votre fils ne m'en laisse pas vraiment le choix

- savez-vous au moins ce que ça implique?

- pas vraiment, répondit Lance

- si vous devenez son garde du corps vous allez devoir rester vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre avec lui, vous ne devrez plus le laisser même pas une seule minute et aussi l'aider à se nourrir

- l'aider à se nourrir? Questionna Lance

- oui mon fils ne boit pas comme nous, du sang, ni de vampire ni d'humain, mais de la nourriture humaine

- mais tout à l'heure…

- alors père vous êtes d'accord? Supplia Teito

- si cela ne dérange pas Lance je suis d'accord

- je ne pense pas que…

- il est d'accord n'est ce pas Lance? Le coupa Teito

Lance savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix mais de là à supporter Teito toute la journée il préférait encore la colère du roi que ce petit gamin capricieux, mais lorsqu'il regarda celui-ci il vit dans son regard qu'il le suppliait et il soupira

- oui je suis d'accord

Cela n'avait pas l'air de satisfaire le roi, mais lui non plus n'avait pas trop le choix

- d'accord je vais donc vous préparer une chambre à côté de celle de mon fils

- non je vais chez Lance

- je ne vois pas pour quelle raison? S'étonna le roi

- comme ça vous ne surveillerez pas tous mes faits et gestes

- c'est pour cette raison que tu es parti? Questionna le roi

- en partit

- tu es sû que c'est ce que tu veux?

- oui père

- et vous Lance cela ne vous dérange pas?

- non, je n'ai encore pas le choix de toute façon

- c'est d'accord, je vous confie mon fils mais faites attention à lui

- j'en prendrais grand soin n'ayez crainte

- je vais vous laisser et Teito viens quand même me voir de temps en temps

- oui père

Il les laissa seuls et rentra dans ses appartements, Lance se retourna vers Teito

- pourquoi chez moi?

- j'ai envie de te connaître c'est tout

Ce gamin allait le rendre fou, le connaître? Il se moquait de lui?

- alors on va chez toi?

- non j'ai quelqu'un à aller voir avant, je vais te laissez chez moi et…

- non je viens!

- tu plaisantes j'espère?

- non, tu as entendu mon père, tu ne dois pas me quitter une seule seconde

- d'accord mais je ne veux pas que tu dises ou que tu fasses quelque chose de déplacé

- on verra

Lance se dirigea vers chez Castor suivit de près par Teito, il ne savait pas comment aller réagir Castor mais il se doutait que celui-ci le savait déjà. Lorsqu'il frappa à sa porte Castor ne parut pas étonné de voir Teito

- je présume que tu viens me dire qu'il y à un contre temps Lance?

- en quelque sorte

- ce n'est pas grave mais si tu veux savoir quelque chose demande à la personne concernée

Castor lui montra Teito, donc celui-ci était au courant de la prophétie? Mais comment pouvait-il entamer la conversation sur ce sujet?

- demande le lui simplement, rigola Castor

Lance écarquilla les yeux, ce Castor l'étonnerait toujours, ils prirent congés de Castor et partirent chez Lance. Arrivé dans ses appartements il installa Teito sur le canapé et alla s'allonger dans son lit car il était vraiment épuisé. Il soupira, jamais il n'aurait cru que cette nuit serait la pire de sa vie de vampire. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit un poid au dessus de lui

- qu'est ce que tu fais ici!

- tu me manquais

- dégage ! S'énerva Lance

- non, fut la seule réponse de Teito

- ne joue pas avec moi, lui répondit Lance

- mais je ne joue pas

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lance, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux mais se laissa faire, Teito passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour demander le passage, mais Lance ne se laissa pas faire et inversa leur position

- pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

- j'en ai tout simplement envie

- tu me connais à peine

- ce n'est pas exact

- comment ça?

- eh bien cela fait des années que je t'ai remarqué et tu es le seul avec qui j'ai eu cette envie de sang

Lance qui était au dessus de Teito le regarde dans les yeux ou une petite étincelle de désir y brillait. Lance savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais il se pencha sur le jeune homme et l'embrassa. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son corps refusait d'arrêter, il approfondit son baiser et Teito lui mordilla, suçota le bas de sa lèvre, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et ils se dévorèrent presque. Les mains de Lance descendirent sous le tee-shirt de Teito et il le lui enleva. Sa bouche descendit jusqu'au téton durcit du jeune homme, celui-ci poussa un gémissement

- je veux… je veux plus Lance!

- je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée

Mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il arrêta surtout que le jeune homme bougea ses hanches et que leurs érections se touchèrent

- hum… tu vois que tu en as autant envie que moi

- peut être

Lance ouvrit le pantalon de Teito et passa ses mains au dessus du boxer de celui-ci, Teito poussa un cri de plaisir

- doucement tu vas faire venir du monde

Les yeux de Teito étaient redevenus rouge et celui-ci posa ses mains à son tour sur l'érection de Lance qui à son tour poussa un râle de plaisir. Il prit ensuit les doigts de Lance et les humidifia du bout de sa langue

- que fais-tu?

- à ton avis?

Teito lui fit son plus beau sourire et Lance enleva le pantalon et le boxer du jeune homme ainsi que ses propres vêtements, Teito était impatient et il fut tout de suite exaucé lorsque l'un des doigts de Lance le pénétra dans son intimité. Le jeune homme trouva ça un peu douloureux au début mais dès qu'ils bougèrent à l'intérieur de lui il ressentit enfin du plaisir

- hum…s'il…hum…te plaît…plus

Lance ne se laissa pas prier plus longtemps, il se plaça entre les jambes de Teito et commença à le pénétrer. Une fois en lui il patienta un peu pour que le jeune homme puisse s'habituer à cette intrusion

- hum… tu peux bouger

Lance fit des va et vient doucement dans un premier temps puis de plus en plus vite. Lorsqu'il arriva presque à l'extase Teito l'arrêta

- je…je veux que tu me mordes

Lance ne comprenait pas pourquoi Teito voulait ça mais il obéit et reprit ses coups de hanches et planta ses dents dans le cou du jeune homme et suça son sang. Après quelques coups de butoirs en plus et Teito se répandit entre leurs deux corps et Lance à l'intérieur de lui. Il se laissa tomber sur Teito et reprit enfin ses esprits

- mais qu'ai-je fait? Soupira Lance en se mettant à côté du jeune homme

- tu en avais envie c'est tout

- je sais mais si ton père vient à l'apprendre je ne donne pas cher de ma peau

Teito posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lance

- ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça

Lance regarda Teito et celui-ci avait les yeux d'un rouge flamboyant

- pourquoi tes yeux sont encore rouges?

- tout simplement car tu viens d'enlever mon côté humain

- quoi !

Lance se leva et regarda Teito qui avait l'air vraiment sérieux

-de quoi parles-tu? Demanda Lance

- tu n'as donc jamais entendu parler de la légende?

- non mais je ne vois pas le rapport

- eh bien la raison pour laquelle mon père ne voulait pas que je boive du sang était qu'il ne voulait pas que je me transforme en vampire à part entière

- pourquoi ça?

- je n'en sais rien et arrêtons de parler de ça

- comme tu veux mais il faudra mettre cette histoire au clair d'accord?

- comme tu voudras, bailla Teito

- allez dormons un peu

- je peux rester avec toi?

- bien sûr

Lance se recoucha dans son lit et Teito se serra contre lui. Ils dormirent d'une traite avec le sourire aux lèvres. Le lendemain soir Lance fut réveillé par de coups frappés à la porte

- Lance réveille toi! S'époumona Haruse de l'autre côté de la porte

- fiche moi la paix Haruse

Mais Haruse ne l'écouta pas et entra dans la chambre

- est ce vrai ce qu'on raconte?

- de quoi parles-tu Haruse?

- il paraît que tu es le nouveau garde du corps de ce petit prétentieux

- qui t'a dit ça?

- tout le monde est au courant mais puisque je n'ai vu personne dans tes appartements je suppose que ce n'était que des bobards

- écoute Haruse…

Mais Teito bougea à côté de lui et se releva

- que se passe t-il Lance? Demanda celui-ci en frottant ses yeux

Haruse écarquilla les yeux et regarda tour à tour les deux hommes dans le lit et il remarqua enfin que Lance était nu sous les draps ainsi que Teito

- qu'est ce que cela veut dire ! ! s'exclama Haruse

- à ton avis?

C'était Teito qui venait de s'exprimer avec un sourire aux lèvres et en même temps il enserra la taille de Lance

- dis mois que ce n'est pas vrai Lance

- eh bien…

Haruse était tellement en colère qu'il partit en claquant la porte

- tu es content de toi? S'énerva Lance

- il l'aurait apprit de toute façon non?

- et à ton avis où va-t-il à présent?

- je ne sais pas

- chez ton père crétin !

- ah

Lance se leva et attrapa ses affaires, il se rhabilla en toute vitesse et sortit à son tour de la chambre et partit à la recherche d'Haruse. Il le trouva prêt des appartements du roi

- tu ne frappes pas?

Haruse sursauta et se tourna vers Lance

- je n'en ai pas le courage

- je suis vraiment désolé Haruse

- pourquoi lui? Pourquoi pas moi?

- je ne sais pas

- donc la prophétie te concerné aussi

- de quoi parles-tu?

- ce n'est rien laisse tombé

Lance voulut parler à son tour lorsqu'on l'attrapa par la manche

- tout va bien Lance?

- Teito? Que fais-tu ici?

- tu le sais aussi bien que moi, tu dois toujours être à mes côtés en tant que garde du corps

- oui c'est vrai

Haruse les regarda tour à tour et soupira

- vous feriez mieux de partir avant que le roi ne sorte de chez lui

- pourquoi? Demanda Teito

- car ton changement se voit

- comment pourrait-on deviner ce que j'ai fait le nuit dernière?

- tes yeux sont continuellement rouges

- hein !

Lance observa Teito et vit qu' Haruse avait raison, la couleur des yeux de Teito restait au rouge

- ce n'est pas vrai! S'exclama Lance

Il prit Teito par le bras et prit la direction inverse et il se tourna vers Haruse

- merci Haruse

Celui-ci fit signe de la tête mais lança un regard agressif à Teito

- un jour je me vengerais de toi Teito, marmonna Haruse

Lance et Teito arrivèrent enfin dans les appartements de Lance et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé

- tes yeux vont nous poser problème, tu le sais?

- je n'avais pas envisagé que mes yeux resteraient rouges

Lance soupira, si ce que Teito avait dit été vrai alors sa part d'humanité était partit à cause de lui

- crois-tu qu'ils vont redevenir normaux?

- je n'en sais rien, la prophétie ne dit rien à ce sujet

- mais bon sang! De quoi parle cette satanée de prophétie? S'énerva Lance

- tu veux vraiment savoir?

- bien sur que oui!

- donc dans la prophétie il est dit qu'un jeune vampire né d'une mère humaine verra le jour et que celui-ci sera transformé en vampire et régnera sur le monde avec sont amant

Lance n'en revenait pas, voilà qu'à cause d'une seule nuit ou il n'avait pas su se contrôler il devrait régner sur le monde? Il en était hors de question!

FIN

**Il y aura une suit intitulé "la prophétie" sous forme d'une fiction à chapitre. En espérant que celle-ci vous plaise.**


End file.
